Prelúdio
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Prelúdio. Ação e Reação. .BlaiseXPansy.


**Autor: **DarkAngel

**Título: **Prelúdio

**Gênero:** Angst

**Shipper: **Blaise Zabini\Pansy Parkinson e insinuação de vários outros.

**Classificação: **M – por linguagem, insinuação de lemon, e comportamento psicótico.

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / prel (underline) banner . jpg**

**Avisos:** esta fic é, na verdade, a primeira da série. Ela é uma fic independente por si só, assim como serão as outras, mas todas estão interligadas e por isso, vou postar como uma fic só, dividida em capítulos.

* * *

**NA: Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de que Pansy-femme-fatale é um clichê gigantesco hoje em dia, ela largada pelo Draco é outro, e o Blaise ajudando só ajuda, mas, hey, TODO mundo tem direito de usar clichês e eu amo esses, então, era isso. (mrgreen)**

**By the way, stilletos são sapatos com salto fino de mais de sete centímetros. Só clarificando para algum menino que leia a fic, néam, Shade?**

**Aliás, eu AMO onomatopéias e curto Freud pacas. (mrgreen 2)**

**A música entre a fic se chama **_**Mouth, Bush**_**. (sim, eu acho que a Pansy combina com essa banda :roll eyes:)**

**Antes que me crucifiquem: Blaise e Draco se chamam pelo **_**sobrenome**_** no início de Half Blood Prince, logo, eu suponho que eles nunca tenham sido amigos. Outra coisa, ninguém gosta de Pansy coitada, mas vamos combinar que ela **_**não tem**_** canon, e é por isso que ela é tão legal, cada um faz com ela o que quiser. Acho que era só. xD**

**Ah, ngm me pertece. Uau. Informação reveladora.**

**Era isso.**

**Divirtam-se, crianças.**

* * *

_**Prelúdio**_

Unhas vermelho puro e intenso. Quadradas. Longas.

Stilettos da mesma cor. Instáveis. Verniz.

Centímetros de seda negra que ela chama de vestido. Curto. Sem alças.

Cabelos negros que caem pelas costas nuas conforme ela dança. Brilhando.

Nada mais de cara de pugg e vozinha fina. A risada dela é profunda, lembra a bruxa má da Branca de Neve das histórias trouxas. O cigarro entre os dedos tem a marca do batom vermelho que ela ostenta quase com orgulho, porque agora ela _pode_.

ela

pode

e ponto final.

Dispensa o primeiro, o segundo e dança longos minutos com o terceiro, antes de lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido que o faz ficar vermelho, e abandoná-o ali, no meio da pista.

Seus drinks não precisam ser comprados, eles são oferecidos, porque é um prazer vê-la sorver dos copos de vidro fino a bebida transparente que ela toma.

Ela ri.

A cada um que se aproxima ela ri. Dá corda para um, ignora o próximo e seus critérios não existem, porque pode ficar horas com um ninguém, e dispensar um milionário bonitão.

É feroz com loiros. Despreza-os, os humilha, os deixa no chão. Pisa com o doce e metafórico salto de seu stiletto vermelho intenso nas suas unhas do pé e nos seus corações. E ri quando indagada porquê. E responde que, hey, ela não tem coração.

Não mais.

E, se você parar e pensar, você vai saber quem o tirou dela.

Malfoy.

Ela pega mais um drink, sorri maliciosamente para um homem loiro, cabelos quase brancos de tão claros, acompanhado por uma garota tão loira quanto ele. Encara-o. Sorri de novo e baixa o olhar. Levanta os olhos verdes escuros, cobertos pelos grossos cílios negros e as pálpebras com sombra também negra, e o rapaz não desvia o olhar.

Levanta o copo num convite e o chama com um sorriso. A garota loira vê. Ele fica indeciso. A menina sai furiosa e espera o namorado vir atrás.

Ele vai atrás.

_Dela._

Ela sorri amplamente, espera até que ele esteja na sua frente, fixa o olhar dele e, quando ele fecha os olhos, encara a namorada dele. Beija o garoto até a menina se desfazer em lágrimas e então o larga.

Brinquedo velho, largado, inútil.

Sem graça, já não precisa mais dele.

Deixa-o sozinho e pasmo e sem ninguém. Sai da pista e seu olhar encontra o meu. Ela sorri, doce, dessa vez, e vejo o rosto da menina que eu conheci ali, por alguns segundos, mas ela some, como sempre some, rindo, quando ouve a garotinha traída gritando com o namorado galinha.

Ela ri porque pode.

Porque já sentiu a dor de ser largada e trocada, de não ser boa o suficiente.

Ela ri porque realmente se diverte fazendo isso.

Aprendeu com o melhor.

Eu.

**You gave me this  
Made me give**

Foi a própria Pansy quem disse, no início de nosso sexto ano, '_e todos sabem como você é difícil de agradar'._

Sempre fui. Eu exijo o melhor de todos e tudo, em todas as formas. Nunca houve nada que eu quisesse e não tivesse. Eu tinha dinheiro, imunidade política de neutralidade quando a guerra começou, beleza e educação. Quem nasce assim _escolhe_ o que quer da vida, não aceita, ou caça, ou corre atrás. Pessoas como eu esperam que _os outros_ corram atrás.

Aprendi com minha mãe que se vive por si. Você escolhe, no máximo, uma pessoa com quem vai se importar, e então pode dividir sua vida e suas conquistas com ela, mas não mais que isso.

Por isso eu era difícil de agradar. Eu poderia ter tudo, mas muito poucas vezes _quis _ter alguma coisa e Pansy, com seu cabelo liso e sem graça, seus olhos que eu passara muito tempo jurando que eram negros, sua voz esganiçada e sua carinha – e comportamento - de cachorrinho de estimação nunca me chamou a atenção, muito menos me agradou.

Quando me dava o trabalho de considerar algo sobre o futuro da minha colega de casa e ano eu imaginava que ela e Malfoy acabariam se casando algum dia, continuando sua posezinha e suas vidinhas medíocres.

Exatamente isso.

Pansy Parkinson, para mim, era medíocre.

Nunca fora excepcionalmente inteligente ou perspicaz. Diria que o ponto alto de sua vida acadêmica, ao menos para mim, foi no dia em que se levantou no Salão Principal e sugeriu que entregassem Potter ao Lorde das Trevas. Acho que foi a única coisa digna de menção que ela fez dentro daquela escola.

Não me entendam mal, não tenho nada pessoal contra Potter – nem tampouco tinha Pansy, naquela época – era uma questão de visão política. Pansy e sua família apoiavam o Lorde. Minha mãe era neutra. Se eles quisessem entregar Potter que entregassem, se quisessem lutar ao lado dele, para mim tanto fazia, eu era _neutro_. Gosto da neutralidade.

A explosão de Pansy naquela noite tinha muito mais a ver com sua preocupação com Malfoy, que havia sumido do Salão alguns minutos antes, do que com quem ganharia ou não a guerra. Seu namorinho havia sido interrompido por causa da tal guerra e ela só queria sua vidinha e seus planinhos e seu namoradinho de volta na sua vidinha medíocre de sangue puro bem criada. Se alguém tivesse ouvido Pansy àquela noite, provavelmente tudo teria realmente acontecido assim, e, honestamente, eu teria que lamentar.

Pansy é _muito_ mais divertida agora.

Ela sabe disso.

Quando a guerra terminou, a poeira baixou, e o mundo voltou ao normal.

Sim, ao normal, porque, vamos ser claros e realistas por alguns minutos. Um garoto mata um bruxo das trevas, seus seguidores – ou a maioria deles – são presos e fim da história. _Felizes para sempre?_ Faça-me o favor. A vida só segue. Sangue puros ainda serão sangue puros, preconceitos ainda serão preconceitos, neutros ainda serão neutros, Pansy ainda seria Pansy se não fosse o fato de que, naquele ano, Malfoys já não eram mais **os** Malfoys.

Boatos começaram a correr. Narcissa Malfoy ajudando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não indo para Azkaban por causa do depoimento do _Eleito_. Até a pena de Lucius Malfoy foi reduzida. Eles já não eram mais um nome, já não eram mais _das trevas_, eles eram... uma família politicamente enfraquecida e sem um lugar definido no mundo falsamente cor-de-rosa que agora todos pensavam que viviam.

Hogwarts reabriu com muitos lugares em reconstrução, nosso último ano foi invalidado, todos deveriam retornar e lá fomos nós. No dormitório Slytherin do sétimo ano sobramos eu, Nott e Malfoy. Crabbe havia morrido, Goyle, preso. Malfoy parecia estranhamente pequeno sem os guarda costas ao seu lado. Cabeça baixa, silêncio e 'sem comentários' pareciam ser sua nova política.

Algumas vezes eu o via conversando com Potter em corredores abandonados, nunca em público.

Potter, por outro lado, florescia. A ruiva traidora do sangue sempre ao seu lado, os lacaios sempre em volta, sorriso sempre no rosto, um ar de missão cumprida pairava em volta dele.

Potter deveria ter morrido no fim da guerra, teria sido _muito_ mais adequado. Qual é a graça de se tornar um herói se a sua vida vai se resumir em mediocridade depois? Mas, bem, isso não parecia importar para ele.

Potter era _feliz_, isso parecia bastar para ele, então, que fosse. Não era ele quem importava, de qualquer forma.

Pansy queria voltar com Draco. E foi nesse exato ano que Pansy Parkinson, medíocre e meio burra, feiosinha e sem graça surgiu no mundo para mim.

Entendam, um homem como Draco _Malfoy_ sempre pensa politicamente até que seja tarde demais. Pensando pela visão _dele_, eu consigo compreender todas as ações que ele tomou.

Sua mãe havia ajudado o garoto-que-matou-o-vilão. Seu pai estava preso, mas não por muito tempo. Sua família, apesar de ainda haverem os que – como os Weasley – sempre veriam os Malfoy como a encarnação do mal, começara a ser considerada com uma certa dose de pena, e um mínimo de admiração. Amar a sua família mais que a sua vida. Muito bonito, muito digno.

E então, Draco, em Hogwarts, o quase-assassino, o torturador em meio às crianças, mas a quem a mãe amava tanto que havia traído um homem perigosíssimo para salvar, alguém cuja varinha havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas... iria reatar o namoro com a garota 'mas ali está Potter, alguém pegue-o?'. Não. Não faria sentido.

E foi ali que Astoria Greengrass entrou na dança. E ali que Pansy _saiu_ dela.

**Drift madly to you  
Pollute my heart drain**

A discussão que Pansy tentou ter com Malfoy, tentando fazê-lo voltar para ela, foi, para usar um eufemismo, patética. Só ouvi as fofocas sobre ela depois, mas lembro que, na época, me pareceu algo ridículo, como se Pansy não tivesse mais nenhum motivo para viver que não casar com Malfoy ou algo assim.

Algumas semanas mais tarde eu descobri que aquela era, basicamente, a verdade.

Não lembro quem perguntou, em alguma sessão de estudos, o que cada um faria depois da graduação. O olhar de Pansy quando chegou a sua vez foi branco, como se, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ela tivesse contemplado aquela noção.

Uma vida _pós-Hogwarts_. Uma vida real, longe do lugarzinho onde ela passara os últimos sete, quase oito, anos. Uma vida pós-Hogwarts **sem** Malfoy.

E o brilho de horror em seus olhos, e a palidez, e a voz quebrada quando disse, sinceramente, "Eu não sei.", foi o que finalmente chamou minha atenção.

Compreendam que Pansy estava sozinha. Total e completa e literalmente sozinha. Seu ponto de apoio na nossa casa era Malfoy, que agora já não tinha um ponto para si, quem dirá para Pansy. Nunca fora sociável – ou agradável – de modo que suas colegas de dormitório não ligavam para ela – como Millicent – ou a detestavam abertamente – como Daphne, mesmo _antes_ de Malfoy começar a namorar sua irmã.

Aproximar-me de Pansy foi, no final das contas, um favor para nós dois. Ela porque tinha alguém, eu porque tinha algo com que me divertir. Como dizem os trouxas, _a win-win situation._

Ela não tinha _appeal_ algum. Era... plana. Não que não fosse vaidosa, mas usava as cores erradas, a pose errada, o tom de voz errado. Exageros e ausências se uniam e faziam dela uma das pessoas mais sem graça de Hogwarts. Um desafio.

Minha mãe uma vez me disse que uma mulher pode ter sucesso ou ser um fracasso baseado na cor dos seus vestidos e sapatos. Eu acredito nela, mais ainda agora, quando vejo Pansy como ela é. Naquela época, eu duvidava, mas acreditava em minha mãe, ela com certeza conhecia muito sobre sucesso e cor de vestidos – ela _foi_ casada sete vezes, afinal, independente do que aconteceu com seus maridos depois do casamento.

Meu primeiro desafio foi fazer com que Pansy saísse de sua pequena bolha de autocomiseração tempo suficiente para deixar que eu a ajudasse. Depois disso, ganhar sua confiança. Não que a última parte fosse difícil. Sua carinha de pug combinava perfeitamente com seu humor naqueles dias: um filhotinho chutado e desprezado, se deixando levar pela pena que sentia de si mesmo. E eu acho que ganhei sua confiança no dia em que disse isso para ela.

Não que ela tenha sido um doce quando eu lhe disse algumas verdades, mas ao menos ela parou para pensar sobre o que eu havia dito, mesmo que tenha voltado a não falar comigo por dias depois da nossa pequena conversa.

Pansy voltou a falar comigo no fim de março, dois meses antes de nossa formatura. Seus olhos, naquele dia, estavam vermelhos e inchados e pela primeira vez eu percebi que eles eram verdes, de um tom escuro, quase negro. Seu rosto tinha marca de lágrimas, ela soluçava levemente ao tentar falar, seu cabelo estava embaraçado, seu uniforme amassado... Em resumo, um trapo.

"Astoria Greengrass. A irmã daquela imbecil. Uma _Ravenclaw_, Blaise! Ele está com ela!"

Ela gritava. Eu me controlava para não rir. Estávamos sozinhos no dormitório masculino, e metade da escola já estava falando que nós dois tínhamos alguma espécie de caso sórdido. **Realmente** sórdido se eu tivesse _tocado_ Pansy no estado em que ela andava naqueles dias.

De qualquer forma, eu já sabia do namoro _oficial_ de Malfoy e Greengrass. Fazia todo o sentido. Astoria era, literalmente, uma boa moça. Dois anos mais nova do que nós, ela estava em seu quinto ano, uma Ravenclaw loira, de uma beleza passiva, relativamente simpática e sem fama alguma, fosse ela boa ou má. Os Greengrass eram ainda mais neutros do que minha mãe fora na guerra, de maneira que, com ela, Draco não teria um lembrete permanente de que ele tinha uma tatuagem invisível no braço. Não ostentosamente no lado da luz, sem ligação alguma com as 'trevas', um balanço impecável e o equilíbrio perfeito. Era um passo a mais para algum lugar que, honestamente, eu não imaginava qual era, mas Astoria ajudaria Malfoy a chegar lá.

Pansy não.

"Por que ele está com ela, Blaise? O que eu fiz de errado? Por que _ela_?"

Ela ainda chorava e era, de uma certa maneira patética, uma cena triste, um tanto digna de pena. Mas, na maioria das vezes, para alcançarmos nossos objetivos temos que ser duros com os outros e não apenas consolá-los. Por isso, em vez de falar tudo o que ela queria ouvir – Malfoy estava com Astoria, mas veria a luz em breve, ela merecia-o muito mais do que a nova namoradinha – eu fiz o que eu sempre fiz de melhor: falei a verdade, pouco me importando se ela fosse doer ou não. E eu sabia que doeria.

Gentilmente pegando-a pelos ombros, eu a guiei até o espelho de corpo inteiro no canto do quarto. Lá, refletida, estava a imagem patética que Pansy fazia: a saia abaixo do joelho, e camisa amassada, o cabelo mal preso, os olhos inchados de chorar, uma menina magrela e sem graça tornada feia pelo seu estado mal cuidado.

E para que uma nova Pansy, alguém que _valia a pena_ surgisse, aquela imagem horrenda que estava no espelho teria que morrer.

"Olhe bem no espelho, Parkinson, e me responda: se você fosse um homem, você escolheria _isso_ que vê refletido ali?"

No silêncio que se seguiu a minha pergunta, mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, mas eu não conseguia sentir pena. Ela ficaria melhor depois que estivesse pronta.

"Vamos, Parkinson, só responda. Escolheria?"

Chorando ainda mais ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, negando. Se a sua imagem ou a minha pergunta jamais vou saber, mas era o suficiente.

"Você precisa mudar, Pansy. Isso que está refletido ali não é _nada_ perto do que você pode ser. Você pode ter tudo, mas não _assim_."

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou os meus no reflexo do espelho.

"Eu não sei ser de outro jeito.", ela disse, a voz um sussurro derrotado.

"Então eu a ajudo."

Os olhos dela brilharam de uma maneira estranha pela primeira vez. Era um brilho que eu veria muitas, muitas vezes mais, era o brilho que me fazia querê-la, mesmo que naquela noite ainda não tivesse tido aquele efeito.

"Você vai me ajudar a ter Draco de volta?"

Eu sorri para ela, para o tom esperançoso da sua voz, para o tremor das suas mãos.

"Não, Pansy. Eu vou te ajudar a dizer 'foda-se o mundo, eu tenho o que quero'. Eu vou te ajudar a _não_ precisar mais dele. E então ter a sua vingança."

**All your mental armor drags me down  
We can't breathe when you come around**

Dizem que cada mulher tem um período diferente de amadurecimento e que algumas passam a adolescência sendo o literal patinho feio e então, quando maduras, tornam-se deslumbrantes, conservando um ar ainda mais encantador por não saberem que são lindas, já que passaram a vida toda ouvindo o quão sem graça elas eram.

Pansy não era assim.

Ela jamais teria florescido se não fosse pela minha ajuda e, mesmo depois de se tornar o que ela é hoje, ela sabia de cada um dos seus encantos. Tinha conhecimento de cada um dos seus pontos fortes, de cada hábito pretensamente casual, habilmente trabalhado, treinado à perfeição para atrair o tipo de atenção exata que ela queria.

A maneira como aprendeu a deixar a saia do uniforme mais curta, mostrar a parte exata do corpo sem parecer vulgar, mas sem fingir inocência. Essa era, penso eu, a parte mais curiosa, mais _fascinante_ sobre Pansy: ela _era_ inocente quando nos tornamos uma dupla de... não sei. Não há uma palavra para nos definir. Cúmplices. Amigos. Amantes. Escolha à vontade. Pansy era _virgem_ quando começou a mudar.

Inocente ao extremo. Pansy _ruborizava_ à mera menção da palavra _sexo_, era encantador, mas não muito eficiente. Ela queria ter o mundo a seus pés, eu sabia disso. Quando nos formamos, Malfoy e sua namoradinha loira seguindo suas vidas, Pansy e eu passamos a sair juntos, muito mais do que em Hogwarts. Ela tornou-se mais ousada, mais _sexy_, e se dinheiro fosse problema para ela, poderia ter casado com algum bruxo rico e se tornado uma dondoca milionária. Graças a mim e aos seus stilettos vermelhos.

Mas não era isso que ela queria.

Ainda na escola ela mudou e atraiu a atenção de alguns garotos. Acho que foi quando ela pôde, pela primeira vez, dispensar um garoto qualquer com uma risada que ela começou a gostar das mudanças em si mesma. Ela percebeu o poder que teria sobre _qualquer _homem se soubesse usar as armas que tinha, mesmo que elas tivessem que ser muito bem trabalhadas antes de estarem prontas Pansy não era nenhuma beldade natural, mas tinha o potencial fatal de alguém que sabe o que quer e está disposta a tudo para conseguir.

A princípio tudo que ela tinha em mente era reconquistar Malfoy. Vestia-se melhor para ele, sorria mais quando ele estava perto e usou, pela primeira vez, um par de stilettos negros – um presente meu – na presença dele. Malfoy, mesmo não querendo nada com ela, não conseguiu _não_ olhar para ela aquele dia. E desde então, aquela passou a ser quase que uma marca registrada de Pansy: stilettos. Algo que se infiltrou, de uma maneira curiosa, em sua personalidade: delicado e ousado, afiado e sexy, casual e deslumbrante.

Mas mesmo com o olhar surpreso, com o desejo que era possível ler nos olhos dele, Malfoy não trocaria Astoria por Pansy nunca, porque ela não era – nunca fora, nunca seria – boa para ele. Ela simplesmente não era aquele tipo de pessoa.

Frustrada, inconformada, Pansy conseguiu compreender que jamais o teria de volta, mesmo que fosse a mulher mais desejável do universo. Não era uma _femme fatale_ que Malfoy queria, era uma mocinha de boa família. E foi por essa época, algumas semanas depois de nossa formatura, que o brilho que eu tanto aprecio nos olhos dela surgiu de maneira quase permanente.

Pansy havia aprendido a se divertir, a não ligar, a ser alguém que tinha o que queria quando quisesse porque ela podia. E saber do poder que tinha a fazia bem.

De certa forma, _eu_ fazia bem para ela, pois eu a ensinei a ser quem ela é.

Cada uma das lições que eu passei, cada informação, cada dica, tudo era para, de certa maneira, transformá-la em quem eu sabia que ela poderia ser. Alguém como eu, alguém como minha mãe, vivendo por nós, nos divertindo porque podíamos, dispensando acompanhantes porque era divertido, atraindo a atenção na pista de dança porque era impossível _não_ nos admirar.

E para torná-la quem ela é, eu precisei acabar com todo e cada vestígio de inocência que Pansy tinha.

Eu a ensine a beijar sem pudor, a puxar o cabelo de seus amantes até fazê-los gritar, a enlouquecer qualquer um com os sons e movimentos que podia fazer. Eu a ensinei a seduzir com um sorriso, a convidar com um olhar.

Eu a ensinei pela prática de observar minha mãe durante toda a vida dela. E, a partir de certo ponto, passei a ver em Pansy trejeitos involuntários iguais aos dela: a maneira de jogar os cabelos para trás dos ombros, ou morder os lábios enquanto tentava não sorrir. O sorriso satisfeito e malicioso que ela tinha quando atraía a atenção de alguém particularmente difícil.

Eu tirei sua virgindade em todos os sentidos, a ensinando tudo que podia, contado-lhe todos os segredos que um homem poderia ter. Eu apreciei cada sorriso dela, depois de cada vez em que dormíamos juntos, enquanto ela dizia, com sua voz treinada e um sorriso quase travesso, "Blaise _blasé_", apenas para desmentir suas próprias palavras com tudo que me fazia sentir, usando tudo que eu a ensinara.

Ela era, _é_, perfeita. De certa forma sem escrúpulos, se preocupando apenas em se divertir. Como eu. Minha diversão passou a ser _ela_, em algum ponto de nosso caminho, embora eu não consiga mais lembrar que ponto foi esse. Não sentia ciúmes dos outros homens que ela usava em seu caminho, sabia que, no fim de tudo, ela sempre viria até mim. Tornamo-nos amigos, apesar de tudo, e ela caminha com as próprias pernas, aprendendo truques e toques que surpreendem até a _mim_, vez por outra.

Quando minha mãe morreu, era ela quem estava ao meu lado, e eram em momentos como esse que eu via o sorriso da garota de Hogwarts ali e me sentia mais do que nunca especial, porque era única e exclusivamente para mim que aquele sorriso existia.

Mas Pansy ainda tinha uma sombra no olhar, mesmo que amasse sua vida, da maneira como ela era.

O quão difícil é para uma mulher que pode ter _qualquer_ homem saber que o único que ela realmente desejou a despreza? O quão difícil se tornou para Pansy cada conquista, depois de um certo tempo, sabendo que Malfoy, o antigo, jamais morto, sempre presente _Malfoy_, ainda não havia sido dela?

Eu não a culpava por querê-lo. Uma última vitória, um último troféu. Estávamos, no fim das contas, com quase quarenta anos, poderíamos ter uma vida interessante juntos, mas não antes de Pansy enterrar seu passado de uma vez.

Ela guardava uma caixa com recortes de jornal e fotos de Malfoy. Sabia de cada um dos seus passos públicos durante todos aqueles anos, o nome de seu filho, o dia de seu casamento, a data em que o pequeno rebento havia entrado em Hogwarts, no início daquele ano letivo. Mas eu sabia que para ela não era suficiente. De que adiantava, dizia ela, saber de tudo aquilo se ela não sabia mais o gosto de sua boca, ou do que ela sentiria quando estivesse com ele?

"Eu o quero, Blaise.", ela disse, enquanto deitava sobre mim, na cama que já era _nossa_, em minha casa.

"Ele está casado há anos, Pansy. Seduzi-lo não vai ser difícil, você só precisa achar a oportunidade certa.", eu respondi, indiferente.

Ela sentou na cama, o lençol escorregando por seus ombros, deixando-a nua na minha frente, e seu olhar sério encontrou o meu.

"Eu o quero _morto_, Blaise."

E, de certa forma, Pansy dizer para _mim_ que queria algo era quase como já tê-lo, porque eu não conseguia negar _nada_ a ela. E foi pensando nisso que eu acabei comprando uma arma trouxa e ensinando-a a usá-la.

Malfoy morto não faria diferença na minha vida, Pansy presa faria. E por isso teríamos que ser rápidos, limpos e, principalmente, não deixar pistas.

**Nothing hurts like your  
Mouth, Mouth, Mouth**

Saber da rotina de uma pessoa acaba sendo fácil até demais, às vezes. Era uma quinta-feira à tarde e, por algum motivo, todas às quintas-feiras Malfoy estava no Ministério à tarde.

Saindo dali, ele esbarrou em nós, eu e Pansy e, pela enésima vez, eu senti orgulho em vê-la sendo capaz de enredar _qualquer um_ em seus sorrisos. Draco parecia hesitante em ser visto com ela – ou comigo, de qualquer maneira – Pansy tinha uma reputação que a precedia, rápida para seduzir, mais rápida ainda para largar o que havia tido.

"O que diz de um café, Draco? Em nome dos velhos tempos?"

Ele parecia... feliz, aquela tarde. Estranhamente feliz, como se estivesse leve, livre de algum peso, feliz como eu nunca o havia visto. Negou uma, duas vezes o convite de Pansy, mas acabou aceitando pela terceira vez. Se fosse em algum lugar discreto, disse ele.

Discrição seria. Discrição era o que nós mais queríamos.

Aparatando-o para um quartinho sujo de um motel barato que já havíamos alugado – com pesadas doses de polissuco, é claro – mais cedo naquele dia, eu apreciei por alguns segundos o olhar confuso, irritado e, finalmente, assustado de Malfoy antes de sair do caminho de Pansy.

Aquela era a festa dela, e eu não iria me meter.

"Eu não sei o que você está pensando, Parkinson, mas com certeza não é a mesma coisa que eu.", ele disse assim que viu a cama no canto do quarto e o chão levemente empoeirado.

"Ora, Draco, eu só quero conversar.", respondeu ela com um sorriso lento, mexendo na bolsa e tirando dela o pequeno revólver que eu havia dado para ela, que Draco encarou com olhos arregalados, dando dois passos em direção à porta quando percebeu o que ela tinha nas mãos.

"_Expelliarmus_", disse ela, suavemente, ainda sorrindo, colocando a varinha dela ao lado da dele, em cima de uma mesinha, e dando alguns passos em direção ao homem que visivelmente tremia de medo.

"Agora, nós não queremos interromper nossa conversa com você me enfeitiçando, não é, Draco?"

Ela estava, em uma palavra, divina. O cabelo solto, o rosto angelical, vestido preto e simples, seus stilettos vermelhos impecáveis, um sorriso adorável no rosto. Perfeita.

"Parkinson, o que você está fazendo com isso na mão?"

"Isso?", ela pergunta, com sua risada de bruxa má e uma expressão de inocência no rosto, "Nada, Draco. É apenas para... garantir sua atenção, digamos assim. Porque sabe, Draco, eu nunca realmente entendi _porquê_ nós dois terminamos. Nunca compreendi _porquê_ você me trocou pela garotinha sem graça que agora é a sua esposa."

A cada palavra a voz dela se elevava e eu conseguia _ver_ o medo nos olhos dele.

"Por que, Draco? Você tem uma resposta?"

Ela avançava e ele recuava, até tropeçar na cadeira que estava em seu caminho e cair no chão, tendo que olhar para cima para poder encará-la, o que parecia dar uma satisfação enorme para Pansy, se seu sorriso fosse algo a ser considerado.

"Eu não sei, Pansy, aconteceu! Nós éramos novos demais quando começamos a namorar, todo mundo muda!"

A voz de Malfoy tinha já um tom frenético, quase desesperado, e o sorriso de Pansy sumiu diante das palavras vazias dele.

"Você me deixou, Draco, porque você é um covarde, imprestável, FRACO, imbecil e ridículo! Não foi, Draco? NÃO FOI, MALFOY?", a arma tremia na mão dela. Draco tremia no chão. E, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia me importar com o risco que meu antigo colega de escola corria. O simples fato de o grande e impassível Malfoy estar demonstrando _sentimentos_, mais do que eu conseguia _ler,_ em um único segundo era um espetáculo por si só.

"DIZ, MALFOY! NÃO FOI?"

"FOI! FOI, PANSY, FOI! FOI QUALQUER COISA, PANSY, EU SINTO MUITO! EU SINTO MUITO, eu sinto muito. Põe essa coisa na mesa, Pansy, vamos conversar.", a voz dele tremia exatamente como ele e a mão de Pansy. Lágrimas de medo corriam no rosto dele, mas a maquiagem dela estava impecável. Ela gritava, a voz já rouca, mas não chorava. Ela não tinha mais lágrimas. Eu havia secado cada uma delas ao longo de todos os anos em que nunca mais havia visto o homem que agora chorava como uma criança sem mãe no meio do quartinho imundo para onde ela havia conseguido arrastá-lo.

"CALA A BOCA, MALFOY E NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! Você só está dizendo isso porque tem medo! É um covarde, sempre foi, vai _morrer_ sendo! Eu não preciso das suas mentiras. Eu já tenho as minhas."

Ela se aproxima dele a passos lentos, a arma nunca deixa de tremer em sua mão, os olhos verde escuros nunca deixam os cinzas e ele treme no chão, o olhar dividido entre o cano da arma trouxa e os olhos insanos dela.

Porque eu sei que os olhos são insanos, da mesma maneira como ela está. Como uma corda esticada ao máximo, segundos antes de arrebentar de maneira definitiva.

Segundos antes de arrebentar de maneira _definitiva._

Ela se aproxima mais, os saltos do stiletto fazendo cliques no chão, a cada passo deliberado.

"Você me largou porque achou que a sua família ia conseguir o nome de volta se você fosse o bom moço." _clic _"Porque você achava que a imagem vinha junto com o nome e Malfoys nunca afundam." _clic_ "Você só esqueceu, _chérie,_" _clic_ "que os mocinhos _sempre,_ **sempre** se fodem no fim."

E com isso ela sorriu, doce, calma, composta. Arma firme na mão, Draco paralisado no chão.

E ela puxa o gatilho.

O primeiro tiro foi certeiro. Fatal. Direto. Ela e seu stiletto vermelho numa pista de dança. Sem erros.

Mas ela continuou atirando até ver a última bala entrar no peito já retalhado, a arma fazendo agora um clique seco, vazio, oco que vejo refletido nos seus olhos.

Calma, deliberadamente, ela analisa o rosto de olhos abertos no chão, sua veste negra rasgada deixando entrever a camisa antes branca, mas manchada de vermelho puro.

Sua cor favorita.

Ela se afasta, passos lentos na minha direção, olhando o sangue que começa a manchar o chão, e faz uma careta de desgosto.

"Vamos embora, Blaise. O sangue vai manchar meus sapatos."

Com um aceno da varinha, faço a arma nas mãos dela desaparecer com o mesmo feitiço que Snape usava nos caldeirões dos grifinórios e, juntos, desaparatamos.

Nenhuma mancha, nenhuma pista, _nada_ liga a morte de Malfoy à Pansy Parkinson.

Com ela ainda em meus braços, na sala de estar de minha casa, respiro o cheiro do cabelo dela, da sua pele, do pouco sangue que acabou manchando suas roupas. O suor pelos gritos.

Encaro seus olhos e ela parece mais leve.

"Minha mãe sempre disse que ervas daninhas precisam ser arrancadas pela raiz.", ela diz, calma, a voz inteira, levemente rouca, mas sem nenhuma indicação de arrependimento ou histeria, "Eu estou livre, Blaise."

Ela não sorri, mas nem tampouco chora. Apenas me olha e sigo meus instintos como sempre certos quando se trata dela.

Nossos lábios se tocam, nosso beijo é lento e calmo e sem pressa e sem calor e... _triste._ Ela tem gosto de dor, cheiro de tristeza, sabor de morte. Porque ela está livre, mas eu _sei_ que uma parte dela morreu junto com Draco Malfoy.

Não agora.

Pansy, a Pansy como eu a conheci, tantos, tantos anos atrás, já estava morta desde o noivado de Malfoy. E só agora ela conseguiu enterrá-lo.

Mas nosso beijo não é uma despedida, é um começo. Porque agora ela não tem amarras ou fantasmas e está livre e pode ser minha.

E por dois segundos, enquanto ela me olha, eu lembro a sua mão tremendo e o som dos disparos, e seu tom causal, porque ela se preocupou com seus stilettos e não com o filho que Draco deixa para trás.

E então desconsidero. Matar não é pecado se você já está morto. Aprendi isso com minha mãe. Passei a lição para Pansy. E ela é muito melhor aluna do que eu jamais fui.

E neste exato instante, faço exatamente como a disse para fazer tantos anos atrás.

Foda-se o mundo, porque agora, eu tenho o que eu quero aqui comigo.

**We've been missing long before  
Never found our way home**

Stilettos negros, desta vez. Vestido da mesma cor, assim como os cabelos, unhas, capa e chapéu. A única quebra é sua pele alva e pálida, quase doentia, naquela manhã de garoa, quando velavam o corpo de Draco Malfoy.

Seu pequeno clone chora, ao lado da mãe, e, ao lado direito dele, o pequeno clone de Potter apóia o amigo.

E eu vejo os olhos de Pansy se demorarem sobre o garoto loiro tão parecido com o pai, e então o moreno, e então o pai deste, que chora, sem medo ou embaraçamento, ao olhar o corpo imóvel de Draco Malfoy no caixão.

Potter chora com um tipo de sentimento que nem Astoria parece ter. Silencioso e com a cabeça baixa. _Dói_ vê-lo chorar. E eu vejo o exato instante em que Pansy percebe isso. E vejo-a sorrir.

E quando, no fim da cerimônia, ela segue Potter, depois de sorrir para mim, eu não me importo.

Pansy tem um novo propósito.

O mundo que se prepare para ele.

* * *

**Se quiserem a próxima parte... Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
